Madagascar Rewritten
by Leopard The Warrior Of Africa
Summary: We all know the story. The gang with a male zebra, female hippo, male giraffe..and a lioness? Read what happens when your favorite lion, Alex, is changed from the male lion that wants to stay in the zoo, to a tomboyish lioness with a little rebellion side
1. The Start

I do not own any of the characters or the movie! That all belongs to Dream Works! Well… except for maybe female Alex.

Yours truly,

Leopard The Warrior Of Africa

* * *

Our story begins with a zebra with bright green eyes, galloping his way in slow motion to the waterhole in front of him, the penguins flying as he jumps and does a somersault across a gorge. On the other side after he passes a bush, a lioness with fur the color of a brownish setting sun and dark blue eyes, along with a small tuff on her forehead, appears from behind the bush. She grins and eyes the zebra. The zebra doesn't notice her and keeps galloping to the water, even as the lioness tiptoes to him… until….

"SURPRISE!"

"AHH!"

Marty tripped over his treadmill and fell against the fence of his exhibit before looking at the lioness before him. "Alex! What have I told you about interrupting me while I'm daydreaming? When the zebra's in his zone, leave him alone!" he said as he went back on his treadmill. Alex, who the zookeepers originally call Alexandra, giggled and placed her paws under her head.

"Oh come on, Marty. I was just coming over to wish you a happy birthday!" She said, tilted her head cutely.

"Oh, gees, Ally, thanks."

"Ok, first of all, never call me Ally unless you really want to die," the lioness corrected him, placing one of her paws on her hips. "Second of all, not to bother you or anything, but do you got anything for a toothache? It's driving me crazy." Alex rubbed her left side of her jaw, showing the side where it hurt the most.

"Well, lucky for you ma'am, you came to the right place. Dr. Marty D.D.S is in the house. Now if you sit upon my examination table, I'll see to you right away," Marty said before Alex jumped onto the flat piece of marble that connected the corners of two of Marty's fences. Alex opened her mouth and let her best friend go into her mouth. "I don't see anything, Al."

"It's on the left."

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow."

"Sorry Marty."

Marty pulled his head out of the blue-eyed lioness's mouth and rubbed the back of his head. "Ok, just remember not to talk with your mouth full." Alex nodded and opened her mouth again. "Ok, here it is!" Marty pulled out a small snow globe and laughed. "Now what the heck is this doing in here?"

"Happy Birthday!"

Marty chuckled as Alex jumped up on twos. "Gee, thanks Alex. You put it behind the tooth! Girl, you alright."

Alex cupped her paws around the hoof Marty had the snow globe in and shook it. "Well, you might as well shake it, huh?" she said before letting go. Marty peered into the snow globe to see him and Alex on Alex's pedestal. "See, Marty? It's snowing. Ten years old! A decade! The big 1-0!" Alex made the number jester while smiling at her friend. Marty kind of began to frown again. The lioness got worried at the sight. "You don't like it?"

"No, Alex, I like! I love it!"

"You hate it! Ugh! I knew I should have gotten that Melman alarm clock! That's the one, that's the big seller."

"No, Al. it's great. It's perfect." Marty settled the snow globe down with all his other birthday gifts from the years before. "It's just another day coming and going, and I'm still the same old thing. Eat some grass, walk over here, drink some water, and walk back over here!"

Alex tilted her head and nodded. "I see your problem."

"Maybe I should go to law school."

"No Marty, you just need to get out of the old routine!"

"How?" Marty looked at Alex confused. He'd been doing this his whole life. How could he change it?

"Add something new! Improvise! On the Fly! Fume, Fume, Fume! " Alexandra did some punches in the air at the last three words before looking back the zebra.

"Really?"

"Make it fresh!"

Marty thought for a moment and then nodded. "Fresh. I can do that!"

"Works for me!"

The bells at the entrance to the zoo soon began to ring, telling everyone that the zoo was about to open. Alex jumped around excitedly. "Here come the people, Marty! Oh, I love the people! It's fun people fun time! Let's go!" Alex jumped out of Marty's pen and onto a hippo's back. "Gloria! It's time to wake up!" the lioness yelled, doing a dance number of the female hippo's back. Gloria yawned and looked around.

"What day it is?"

"It's Friday! Field trip day!"

"Yeah it's Field trip day! Let's get up and go. Five more minutes," was all the auburn hippo said before going back to sleep. Alex jumped from Gloria's back, swung around the lamppost that was in the middle of all of their pens and jumped on top of a tall building before tap dancing on the roof.

"Melman! Melman! Melman! Wake up, Spotty! It's another wonderful day in the Big Apple! Let's go!"

A green-eyed giraffe looked out, a cone around his neck. "Sorry, Alex. I'm calling in sick today." Alexandra looked down confused.

"Say what?"

"I found another brown spot on my shoulder! See? It's right here!" Melman pointed to a random spot on his shoulder and looked at it then to Alex and then back to it again. Alex grabbed the edges of the cone and looked at Melman straight in the eye.

"Melman, buddy, you know this is all in your head, hmm?"

A bunch of kids went through the gates of the zoo with their parents behind them. A bald man threw a paper in the trashcan next the chimpanzee exhibit. One of the two chimps went to the to the same trashcan, took out a donut, a newspaper, a cup that still had some of it's drink in it, and went over to where the other chimp was sleeping before knocking him with the newspaper. "Wake up Phil, you filthy monkey," Mason said before giving Phil the cup and sitting down to read the newspaper while eating the donut. Phil soon gurgled the contents of the cup down his throat.

Back in Marty's pen, the zebra began to stretch his legs.

"Oh, I'm going to be fresh. Fresh to the ground. Tasty fresh! Fresherific!" Marty took a sip from the cup near him before spitting the water out. Zipper lot fresh!"

A voice soon came from the speakers, announcing the main attraction on the day.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Children of all ages. The zoo now proudly presents…"

A crowd of people surrounded the lion exhibit, where Alex was getting ready for her performance.

"… The Queen of New York City! Alexandra the lioness!"

The crowd cheered at as Marty, Melman, and Gloria went to do their show stunts.

"It's show time," Marty said.

And so the day at Central Park Zoo began… no one knowing of what was yet to come.

* * *

Me: Wow! Yeah! Alexandra the Lioness! Yeah!

*****Everyone stares at me*

Me: oh… I just did that in front of everyone, didn't I?

Gloria: Yes, yes you did.

Me: he he he…*blushes*

Melman: So…. Since Alex is a woman in this story, does this mean there's going to be a Mart and Alex love story in here as well?

Me: No, what made you think that?

Melman: I don't know, it just came it mind.

Alex: So… Marty and I are still just friends in this fan fiction?

Marty: Yeah, that's a good question.

Me: Actually, you two have more of a brother and sister relationship. Like in the movies.

The gang: ?

Me: Wait, so in the movies it's not a brother relationship between you two? Cause it really seems like that in all of them.

Marty: No, there's a brother relationship.

Alex: So… I'm stuck as a woman who likes ribbons and curls?

Gloria: NOT ALL GIRLS LIKE RIBBIONS AND JEWLERY, ALEX!

Alex: 0.0'

Me: Actually… you're more of a tomboy. And I would advise you to run right now.

Alex: *runs away from Gloria*

Melman: He really should not have said that.

Marty: No, he shouldn't have.

Me: Please review!


	2. The Wish That Changed It All

I do not own anything! Everything belongs to DreamWorks. Except for maybe Female Alex.

Your Truly,

Leopard The Warrior Of Africa

* * *

A group of three penguins were waddling and waving at the guests of the zoo. The second shortest one, Skipper, smirked. "Just smile and wave boys, smile and wave," he told the other two, who were Private and Rico. Skipper turned around to the fish bowl and whispered to it, "Kowalski! Stasis report!"

A tall penguin moved the fish bowl to show a hole he was in. "We're thirty feet below the main sewage line sir!"

"Any bad news?"

Kowalski showed a broken plastic spoon to his boss. "We broke our last shovel." Skipper groaned and turned to Rico.

"Rico! You're on litter patrol! We need more shovels and Popsicles sticks. We can't risk another cave in."

Private, the shortest in the group, bounced a bit. "And me Skipper?"

"You just look all cute and cuddly Private. Today we're going to blow this dump!" Skipper said as Rico went into the water. Together, Skipper and Private flapped their wings to distract the zoo visitors as a kid lost his spoon to Rico.

Meanwhile, Marty was doing armpits in front of a bunch of kids.

"Yeah! You don't see that on Animal Planet!"

The parents of the three kids began to scoot their kids away from Marty, giving Alexandra the prefect opportunity to climb inside his friend pen. Just as Marty was telling the kids why to never neuter their pets and tip their cabbies, Alex looked confused as she saw a spoon digging through the grass. Four penguins soon popped up and looked at her.

"You, feline! You speaking to English?" The second shortest one said. Marty walked over and looked confused at the sight.

"We speaking."

"What continent is this?"

Alex just looked at them blankly before answering. "Manhattan."

Skipper looked at the other four in disappointment. "Dang Hover Dam! We're still in New York! Aboard! Nine! Nine! Nine!" Skipper tapped each penguin on the head and dived down into the hole.

Marty looked down the hole in shock. "Hey, hey! Wait a minute!" The penguins popped back up. "What are you guys doing?"

Private had a smile on his face. "We're digging to Antarctica!" Skipper slapped him. The lioness and zebra looked at each other before looking at the flightless birds, confused.

"Anta-who-tica?"

Skipper looked around before shaking his head. "We won't tell you!" he said. "I'll admit, if it was only one, then maybe. But not two!" Alexandra only smiled and batted her eyelashes at Skipper.

"You can trust us, Skippy. Please tell us?" she asked, staring at all four penguins with her deep-blue eyes. Rico threw up a bag and began to throw up in it at the sweetness while Kowalski stared at her with his tongue hanging out while covering Private's eyes. Skipper's eyes began to twitch before sighing in defeat, mumbling, "Women…"

"Well, you see you two, have you ever seen penguins running around free in New York City?" Both Marty and Alex shooked their heads no. "Exactly! We don't belong here! It's just not natural! WE boys are heading to Antarctica!" Skipper looked at the other three before looking back to Alex and Marty. "To the wild!" all the penguins began slapping flippers with each other.

Marty looked at Alex and widen eyes. "The wild! Did you hear that Al! That's sounds great!" Alex smiled and both mammals looked down to see the penguins gone. Alex quickly jumped over the fence and put her muzzle down the hole.

"Hey wait a minute, skipper! Where is this place?"

Marty added his own muzzle down the hole. "Tell us where it is!" Skipper popped up again, alone and waved his flippers over his eyes.

"You two didn't see anything! Right?"

"Yes sir! Uh...well...um…I mean, no sir!" Alex giggled at Marty's comment and kissed Skipper on the cheek.

"Thanks for telling us, Skip."

Skipper blushed and dived into the hole, making Alexandra shake her head. "Those penguins are psychotic."

Later that night…

"Oh, it's Marty's birthday!" Gloria said, setting down her present for the green-eyed zebra. Alex giggled and sat next to the hippo.

"Come on Marty! Just rip it open!"

Marty opened the box Melman gave him and smiled as everyone else cheered. "Aw, a thermometer! I love it, Melman, I love it," he said as he put it in his mouth. Melman nodded his head.

"Well, I wanted to give you something personal. You know that was my first rectal thermometer."

"MOTHER-!"

As Marty turned around and spitted the thermometer out, the other three began to set thee right cue for the next surprise for Marty. Melman blew his party horn as Gloria and Alexandra began to hum the tune. Marty turned to look at them with a face that read 'What the-…'

(I'm just going to put who says what here)

Alex: Happy

Gloria: Birthday

Melman: To

Alex: You!

Melman: You look

Gloria: Like

Alex: A monkey!

Melman: *shoots his head forward* AND

Gloria: You smell

Alex: Like one

All three: Too!

(Back to normal mode)

Mason spitted out his drink back at his and Phil's cage at the sound of the song. "I say." Phil looked confused at first before smelling his armpit. The poor mute chimp fainted at the smell.

Marty chuckled at his friends' performance. "Oh, now you're just embarrassing me! And yourselves!"

Alex giggled and lifts to eat her steak. "What are you talking about, Marty? We worked on it all week for you!" Gloria shook her head and held out the cake with the number ten on it.

"Come on, make a wish, baby cakes!"

Marty thought for a moment before blowing the candles out with his nose. After that, he took a bite out of it. Alex titled her head, causing her hair tuff to fall to the side before asking, "So what did you wish for?"

Marty shook his head. "Nope. I'm not going to tell ya!"

Alex sighed and shook her head. "Tell! Tell! Tell! Tel!"

Melman soon began to join in with Alex's chant. "Tell! Tell! Tell! Tell! Tell!"

"No sir and ma'am, I'm not telling ya! It's bad luck, now if you want some bad luck then I'll blab it out. But if you want to be safe, I'll keep my mouth shut!"

Gloria put the cake down and placed her hoofs on her hips. "Oh for crying out loud, will you just tell us, Marty! I mean, come on, what could happen?" Marty sighed in defeat and looked at his friends.

"Ok, ok. I wish…. I could go…. TO THE WILD!" he said, yelling out the last three words. Gloria stood there with her mouth a gaped while Melman started to choke on the party horn. Alexandra though, looked as if she knew all a long before looking at the other two.

"I don't see a problem with that. It sounds really cool to me. Could I go with you Marty?"

Gloria began to help Melman get the party horn out of his throat. Marty and Alex just looked at them as the party horn got blown out. Melman coughed a bit before giving the zebra a 'what the heck' look. "It's unsanitary! And you want to go there!"

Alex looked up at Melman and shook her head. "So, the penguins are going, so why can't Marty and the rest of us?"

Gloria putted a hoof up to the lioness's face. "Wow, wow, and wow there! Alexandra, even if we did go, why would we put you at risk? And besides, Marty, the penguins are psychotic. We should all know that by now, right?"

Everyone nodded his or her head.

Marty shooked his head and walked away for a moment. "Oh come on guys. Think about it! To go back to your roots, clean air, wide-open spaces! A dream come true!" Alexandra's smile went down at the last words her best friend said.

"I hear they got wide=open spaces in Connecticut," Gloria said, still not amused. Marty perked his ears and looked confused.

"Connecticut?" Alex asked.

Melman nodded. "Yeah, you just go to Grand Central Station and take to North Train to go… north?" Marty looked at him.

"So one can take the train? That's just hypothetical?"

Gloria shook her head. "Come on, Marty! What would Connecticut offer us?"

"Lime disease."

Alex looked at Melman, not amused. "We didn't need you to answer Melman."

Gloria rolled her eyes. "That and besides, we have everything we want here! What more could you want? Oh, and you got a little something on your cheek."

Marty sighed and wiped his face with a napkin. "Thanks for the party you guys. It was great1 Real great." The zebra went to his treadmill, leaving the others at the lamppost.

"What's eating him?"

"What do you think is eating him, Melman? I'm going to talk to him."

"Ok, good luck, Alex. And good night guys!"

"Good night Glo—z-z-z," Melman didn't even finished his sentence before falling right to sleep. Alex went over the fence and stood next to Marty as he walked on his treadmill. The lioness scanned the sky with her eyes before starting a conversation.

"Did you really mean it?"

Marty looked at her confused for a moment. "You mean wanting to go to the wild? Yeah. I meant it."

Alex shooked her head. "No I mean… it being a dream coming true."

"Yeah, I meant that too. Why?"

Alex looked back at the sky, sighing as she place her head on one of her paws. "Do you think that maybe…. I could go with you? To see if my dream could come true?" Marty looked at her before jumping off the treadmill with his ears perked.

"What do you mean? What's your dream?"

Alex smiled a bit before frowning again. "To know what it's like out side the zoo walls. I want to explore the world, even if it was to only be one night and one day! I want to find where I came from! To find my roots as well! I… I always dream that…" Alexandra closed her eyes as she sulked down from getting so excited. "I've always dreamed of finding where my family could be… and how much they must miss me."

Marty was impressed at the lioness's speech, but was saddened at how much his friend meant it. He put a paw on her shoulder. "Hey, sure, you can come with me," he paused for a moment before going on. "But how are we going to get out of the zoo?"

Alex's dark brown tipped ears perked up before looking at Marty. "We head to Grand Central Station! We take the train north, be home by morning, and no one here would know that we were gone! How about that?" she asked as she got up. Marty smiled and stood up on twos.

"Sounds like a plan to me! Hey, just for the good old times, how about we do a little music?"

Alex looked confused before realizing what he meant. "Oh no, no, no! I'm not listening, Marty! I'm not listening!"

(Sing mode)

Marty: start spreading the news!

Alex: I don't know you!

Marty: I'm leaving today! We are a great big part of it! Come on, Al! Two little words! Just two little words!

Alex: New York.

Both: New York!

(Normal mode)

After awhile…

Gloria was floating on her back, sleeping, when Melman leaned over and nudged her on the cheek. "Gloria! Gloria!" The hippo cracked an auburn eye open.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well, you know how I have that bladder infection and every few hours I have to pee? Well, it was one of those times, and I don't know why, but I did, I looked over at Marty's pen then Alexandra's and…"

"Melman, what is it?"

"It's Marty and Alexandra! They're gone!"

"GONE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?"

* * *

Somewhere near Main Street…

Me: *looks at a map*

Alex: *looks over shoulder* what are you looking at?

Me: I'm trying to find Grand Central Station on here!

Marty: It's right here. *Points to it and rips the map with hoof*

Me: *looks at him* you owe me another map of New York City, zebra! *starts chasing him*

Marty: *runs for his life*

Alex: *waves to the audience* Please Review, peeps!


	3. Argument and Mammals Overboard

I do not own anything! Everything belongs to DreamWorks. Except for maybe Female Alex.

Your Truly,

Leopard The Warrior Of Africa

P.S. I wanted to skip the Central station thing cause technically and to be honest; it's not a favorite of mine. If anything, I would have preferred if the film had done what's going to happen in the story below instead. Except with Alex as his usually guy self… In fact, why in the world did DreamWorks make Gloria the only female? What's with the main lion character always male? I mean, look at lion king! Simba was the main character! And he was a dude! And Nala wasn't really much of a main character, just more as his sidekick and trusted friend like Timon and Pumbaa! And look at Lion King 2! Nala almost has no lines, and the only way most people I know remember Kiara is when ever someone mentions Kovu! (Which is of course freaky when people put him in crack pairings with Nala and treat Disney films as if it's religion. Even though I'll admit that I wrote a fanfic about Kovu's and Vitani's parents, but that was because I wanted to put my two cents in there)

So enjoy my own little version of this scene. Oh, did I also mention I might put a character in here later?

Wow, I'm seriously becoming that Nostalgia Critic guy on Youtube.

Alex woke up in a dark zone, her blue eyes blinking brightly in the dark. "Oh… my head… Ow" The lioness rubbed her head. It took only a few minutes for her to realize what was going on. "The people…. Gloria and Melman came…. Those dart guns... ugh." The blue eyes blinked to adjust to the dark light. She looked around and saw that she was in a box. She quickly felt around her in shock, wondering where her friends were. "I'm in a box! They're seriously transferring all of us, or is it just me?"

Alex backed into a corner of the box, her hair tuff falling towards to her left eye. She was beginning to panic, her ocean blue eyes slowly starting to turn a bright jade green. It was only when she heard a familiar voice that her eyes went straight back to blue.

"Alex? Is that you?"

"Marty?"

"Alex!"

"Marty!"

"You ok? What's going on?"

"It doesn't look good, bro."

Just then, a certain female hippo spoke up from a box under Alex and Marty's. "Marty? Alexandra? Is that you?"

"Gloria!"

"Oh how I'm loving the sound of your voice!"

"What's going on you two?"

"It's a transfer! A zoo transfer!"

"What?"

To Alex's right, she heard Melman's voice from another crate. "Sleeping just knocks me out," the giraffe said, clearing stating he was just waking up.

"Melman!"

"Melman are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I always fall asleep during a MRI."

"Melman, this isn't a MRI!"

"CAT Scan?"

"No! No cat scan! It's a transfer! A zoo transfer!"

"What! A transfer! But only the zoo has my prescriptions, and I had an appointment with Dr. Goldberg at five!"

"Melman…"

"And I am not going HMO!"

Alex sighed and sat in her crate. "Melman, everything's going to be ok! It'll be ok!" All of the sudden, the lioness felt as if everyone in their crates were looking at her in silence. Alex almost jumped when Gloria began to yell.

"No, Alex! It's not going to be ok! And Marty! Once we get out of these crates, I'm going straight to your to get the beating out of you for even getting that thought in her mind!"

"Hey, Alex and I did not ask you to find us, ok!"

"He has a point!"

Alex breathed out in relief at Melman's timing. "Thank you Melman!"

"What?"

"Well, I did say we should stay at the zoo, but no, you Gloria..."

"Melman, just shut it at this moment! Now, does anyone feel nauseous?"

"I feel nauseous."

"Melman, you always feel nauseous," Marty said, shaking his head in his crate as a ship's horn blew.

All of the sudden, the crates began to tilt together, the strap that binned the crates together slowly breaking at the strain. The boat was turning, causing the crates to rock. Unfortunately, the humans didn't tie the strap right, since it broke at the weight of all of the crates moving to one side. This caused all of the crates to fall from their standing position to get stack up against a railing of the boat. Alex looked through the hole of her crate to see Gloria's crate sliding towards the other three. In just a few seconds, the crates broke the rail and went into the water.

Alex began to panic again as her crate rocked on the water. Looking out of the hole again, she saw all her friends floating away.

"Marty! Melman! Gloria!" she yelled, her eyes starting to turn jade green again.

"Alex?"

"Marty?"

"Alex!"

Alex's eyes now were fully jade green as she kept calling out her best friend's name. "Wait! Don't go Marty!" The lioness could only watch in horror as her friends disappeared into the horizon.

"Don't go."


	4. Together again, Enemy's come

I do not own any of the characters or the movie! That all belongs to Dream Works! Well… except for maybe female Alex. And to answer a question, no. The female version of Alex ISN'T modeled on Vitani from Lion King 2 Simba's Pride. Even though I'll admit, now that I think about it…

Yours truly,

Leopard The Warrior Of Africa

* * *

About three days later, Alex felt her boa tilt, causing her the break the top and roll out onto the sand. The lioness stood up and spitted out the sand in her mouth before looking in shock of the image in front of her.

"Ahh!"

Alexandra tripped over her feet and landed in the sand on her back. Standing up again, the sunset pelt of the female now looked like a dusty brown as she looked around.

"Hello? Marty? Melman? Gloria? Marty! Gloria? Melman!" she called, running through the sand, not even carrying that the water was touching her paws.

"Hello! Anyone! Hello!"

Next morning….

Alex stumbled over her feet again, still repeating her friend's names. Finally, the poor feline fell into the sand, tears running down her face. "I'll never see them again," she whispered, her fully black ears flat against her head before perking at something.

In the distance for some reason, she saw just out of the corner of her eye, past some rocks, a box that had Melman's voice in it. Alex gasped and quickly got up to get a closer look.

"Help! Someone! Get me out of this thing, right now! Hello? Anyone?"

"Melman!"

"Alex! Is that you?"

Alex tried to hold up his box, but failed as she was knocked into the sand. She borrowed her way out before surfacing again and breaking the bottom of Melman's box out. "It's ok, Melman. I got you!" She pulled his legs out, using her common sense to know that pulling his head instead on the other side would be kind of pointless.

Melman stood up and smiled. "You're ok! I can't believe it! You're ok! Hey, look! It's Gloria!" both giraffe and lion looked see the hippo's crate just washing ashore.

"Gloria!" Alexandra cried out, knocking the box before suddenly being pushed into the area by Gloria's legs. Melman screamed as Alex fell on him. Gloria soon stood up out of her crate with seaweed as hair, and starfish and a crab as a bikini.

"Alrighty, boys. Fun's over."

"Gloria!"

"Alex!"

"Whoa-who!"

All three animals turned to see Marty surfing on some dolphins. After the dolphins let him on shore, the zebra patted his fur and looked back at them. "Um, I don't have anything on me right now, so…. I'll get you later." The dolphins swam backwards, talking in their own tongue before swimming off. "And a a-a-a-a-a," to you too!" the zebra said before shaking the water on his fur off.

"Marty!" Alexandra ran forward, Gloria and Melman right behind her.

Marty turned and ran to his "sister", crying out, "Alex!"

Soon, we see them going in slow motion.

"Marty!"

"Alex!"

"Marty!"

"Al!"

"Marty!"

"Alex!"

The two soon ended up hugging each other, and then Gloria and Melman hugged both as well. Alex giggled and hugged all of them before Gloria spoke up. "Oh, here we all are together. Safe and Sound," the hippo said.

Melman nodded his head. "Here we are! Um… where exactly is "here?"

Everyone's eyes widen before turning around to see the massive tree in front of them. Little did they know, three cat-like creatures that belonged to the weasel family were watching them from a tree out of their eyesights. These creatures were called foosa. Two of them were male, on of the males clearly bigger and certainly the leader while the other male was clearly his loyal follower. The third one was a female who either third in command, or just a simple follower, but she was surprisingly small for her age and had teal eyes and a dusty golden fur unlike the brown or dusty red-brown other foosa had.

The leader of the three spoke first. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he said, eyeing Alex in an evil smirk and a raised eyebrow. 'Hello beautiful,' he thought to himself.

His loyal follower answered him, saying, "Well, we have four unknown creatures, Shakalo, sir. Well, maybe three. That female right there looks like she could be an over-grown foosa if it weren't for that tail thing on her tail," he said, pointing to Alex. Shakalo glared at him.

"I didn't want an answer, Boko."

Boko laughed nervously backing away. The female of the three though seemed to look concern. "Shakalo, Boko's right. We don't know what they are. As far as we know, they could be dangerous to the clan," she said, sitting beside the leader. Shakalo pushed her away before rubbing his paws together, still checking the beautiful creature he was seeing before his eyes out.

"Quiet, Aya. As far as I DO know, that beautiful creature with those wonderful blue eyes is going to be my queen!" he said, his smirk only getting wider.

* * *

Me: Holy crab, this is getting creepy.

Alex: *****is reading this * Why did you add them?

Marty: *is chuckling * I'm finding some irony in this.

Me: I wanted to go deep into the villain.

Melman: So, which on is the villain.

Me: It isn't obvious?

Melman: Nope.

Gloria: Seriously?

Marty: Dude, everyone can see that the villain is…

Me: DON'T SAY IT! KEEP IT A SURRPISE! And besides, it's not who you… well. Actually, yeah, it kind of is.

Gloria: Please review!


End file.
